Problem: Gabriela starts counting at 46, and she counts by threes. If 46 is the 1st number that Gabriela counts. what is the 14th number that she counts?
Answer: What is the first number that she counts? $46$ What is the second number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&46 + 3 \\ &= 49\end{align*}$ What is the third number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&46 + 3 + 3 \\ &= 46 + (2 \times 3) \\ &= 52\end{align*}$ What is the 14th number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&46 + (13\times3) \\ &= 46 + 39 \\ &= 85\end{align*}$